Unexpected Life
by VampireHybridFangs
Summary: I do not own anything! Cassie and Jake are both witch hunters sent to the same job in Chance Harbor. Will they come together and risk their lives to save the Circle, or will they make the choice to end them all.
1. Secrets May Be Found

I do not own The Secret Circle!

* * *

Great. My next hunter job is sending me to Chance Harbor. The place that held all the memories of a life I no longer was a part of. The place I ran away from. I thought I was done with that place when I left. I grabbed my phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice said. The voice I haven't heard in three years.

"Mom, guess who's coming back to town…" there was a gasp and the phone dropped.

I was all packed and on the way to Chance Harbor. After the talk with my mother, telling her I needed a place to stay for a few weeks, she agreed, as long as I go to Chance Harbor High to finish my Senior year. I finally reached the old, narrow street and drove past all the houses until I reached the last one. The old, dark green, two story house looked the same as it always has. Mom kept the garden just as neat as ever. The gate was still old and rusted. I got out of the car and headed for the door when mom came out. She smiled at me.

"Cassie," she said as she hugged me. It was awkward. I hadn't talked to her after everything that happened. She pulled me towards the house. "I kept your room exactly how you left it." She said. I could tell she was happy to have me back.

I brought all my bags into my room and decided to start putting my things away. I was walking around, putting my clothes in the closet and drawers, when I noticed something move across from my window. I turned and saw a blonde haired guy, dressed in all black, also putting clothes away. He felt me staring and turned to meet my gaze. We stared at each other for a minute. Something was different about him. I couldn't place what it was. I turned away and decided to get some sleep.

"Cassie! You promised you would go to school while you're here." My mom said as she came into my small room. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "Cas, come on." She said as she walked out. I threw the covers off me and went to get ready.

I walked down the stairs to see my mom had fixed breakfast for me. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate. When I finished eating I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. When I got to my car I saw the guy from last night grabbing another bag out of his truck. He turned and looked at me. I smiled a small smile and was about to get in the car when his voice stopped me.

"Haven't seen you around before." He said. I turned to look at him.

"Because I haven't been around." I said back. He smiled back in return.

"Well, then where have you been?" he asked. I laughed a dry laugh.

"And why does that concern you?" I asked. There was something in his eyes I couldn't recognize. It looked like…amusement.

"You're different." He stated. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go." I said as I got in my car and drove away.

I pulled into the school parking lot and sighed. It was time to face the people I ran from. My job was to get close to them again and tell the hunters everything they do. i got out of the car and started for the school doors. After I got my schedule from the office I had to search for my locker. I could hear the whispers all around me, but chose to ignore them. I found my locker, but saw it was the locker right next to Faye Chamberlin.

Faye Chamberlin, daughter of the principle, ex best friend, and one of the witches I was supposed to keep an eye on. This was going to be fun… I walked to the locker, opening it, without looking her way. I felt her eyes on me and I froze. I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Cassie?" she said in amazement. I sighed and forced a smile.

"Faye." I stated. Melissa came running up.

"Faye! You have to help me pick my outfit for the dance ton—" she cut off when she saw me. "Cassie?"

Melissa Glaser, her parents are best friends with my mom, always scared to use her magic, and sort of clingy to people around her. I kept my forced smile in place as they stared at me.

"Nice little reunion, isn't it? Too bad I have to cut this short." I said. I knew I was supposed to stay close and keep an eye, but I couldn't get myself back in their group. I turned to walk to my class when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see no other than Adam Conant.

Adam Conant, son of my mom's ex, Ethan, my ex-boyfriend, and the one I was 'Written in the Stars' with. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Diana followed behind. Diana Meade was the worker around here. Always too nice, wants to help everyone with everything, and has been in love with Adam since we were kids. "Cassie?" they said together. I laughed.

"I think we have covered that I'm Cassie. I'm also late for class, so." I said, moving past them and heading down the hall.

It was lunch and I was dreading it. I had managed to dodge the others for a while, but they would see me here. I decided to go back home for lunch. I parked in front of the house and saw that the guys truck was still in the same spot. I got out and went inside. There was a note on the side table beside the door.

_ Cassie, _

_ Gone to work. Will be home late. There's leftovers in the fridge if you want or you can order something. _

_ -Mom_

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I didn't really feel like eating leftovers, so I figured I would just go back to school. I was heading outside when I ran into him again.

"Hi," I said awkwardly as he walked towards me.

"I'm Jake. We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves." He said, holding his hand out for me. I took it and laughed.

"Cassie." I said. I let go of his hand. "So, what? Do you stalk me or something? You're always out here when I am." I said in a teasing voice.

"Maybe you're the stalker that only comes outside when I am out here." He said. I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, truce." I said, walking towards the driver's side of the car. While throwing my bag in the back seat, my knife slide out and fell to the ground. I wasn't fast enough to catch it before he saw. He was looking at the symbols on the knife when I picked it up. The symbols that mean 'witch hunters.' He studied me for a moment. I knew he wouldn't say anything to me in the open, when people could hear.

"I will see you later, I guess." I decided to say before I jumped in my car and drove away.


	2. Attraction Sucks

After following the others around after school, it was getting dark and they haven't left the Boat House since around five. I decided to go home and call it a day. I parked my car, got out, and started for the gate then I was pulled and pushed against the big tree between Jake and I's house. There was a hand over my mouth and the other keeping me pushed against the tree. I looked up and saw Jake. His face showed anger, nothing else.

"Who sent you?" he said harshly. I winced, but didn't show any fear. He took his hand off my mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said with just as much harshness in it. He didn't believe me because he tightened his grip.

"Who. Sent. You." he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Again, I don't know what you are talking about!" I said as I pushed him hard enough to get him off me.

"I saw the symbols." He stated. I looked up at him accusingly.

"And how do you know what the symbols mean?" I asked teasingly.

"How do you have one of those knives?" He spit right back.

"I don't have time for this." I said as I walked into the gate and into the house.

I was trying to get some sleep when my phone rang. I looked and saw a message from Isaac saying he wanted me to meet him at the docks. I sighed and got up to grab some shoes. I saw movement Jake's room and saw he was dressed and heading out the door. I pushed away the thought and slipped on my shoes and coat and started down the stairs.

I got to the docks and headed down to Isaac's boat. I climbed in and saw Isaac, Luke, and Jake. So, Jake was working for Isaac… He looked surprised to see me, but didn't show it to the others. I walked towards them and Isaac smiled.

"Cassie, Jake and Luke will be helping you here in Chance Harbor. I know you've already met Luke, but this is Jake." he gestured to him. "Jake this is another witch of ours, Cassie." He gestured to me and I just nodded my head in return.

"So, what exactly are we to do?" Luke asked. Luke wasn't a witch, but his father and grandfather were witch hunters, so it is in his blood. Isaac decided to get right to the point.

"I got Cassie on this job, because he is a Balcoin. She is more powerful than the others. Luke, you are going to need to be the friend that gets Cassie back in the group. Jake, they already know you, but don't trust you. That's another situation where Cassie comes in. Cassie, I need you to come up with a reason why Jake should be a part of the circle. He needs to be as much as a part of them as you are." He explained. We all nodded. Isaac dismissed us and Jake and I started walking back to the parking lot.

"So, I'm sorry I pinned you earlier." He stated. I laughed a little.

"It's okay. You thought I was there to kill you. I would've done the same." I said. He smiled.

"Have a plan for tomorrow yet?" he asked. I groaned.

"No. I haven't actually…talked to them in three years." I said as I looked at the ground.

"That's when everything around here happened right? With the circle? You un-bounded it because you lost a member?" he asked. I looked up at him shocked.

"How did you know that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nick was my brother." He almost whispered. I froze.

"I didn't know he had a brother." I tried to look him in the eye, but he wouldn't.

"Only came to visit him…once, maybe twice a year." He said. I nodded. The rest of the walk was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I reached my car and told him to meet me at the Boat House after school. We said goodnight and I got into my car and leaned my head back against the seat and shut my eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into…" I sighed.

* * *

**So, thank you for the reviews! I am going to try my best and at least have an update every week. I'm glad to see some people actually liked it, so I hope you like this chapter as well. I am going to try and improve the story and keep it interesting! :D **


	3. Plan In Process

The next day came too quickly. I know how I was going to get Jake and I in the group, but I don't know if it will work. After I got dressed and walked downstairs I saw that my mom was in the kitchen. I walked to her.

"I just wanted to say…thank you." I said softly. She looked confused. "I know I left without a word to you except a note, and I'm sorry. I should've called and kept in touch." I said. Something about being home was bringing back the old me. I couldn't let it do that. My mom smiled and I returned the smile and walked to the door. I went next door to Jake's and banged on his door. He opened the door, looking like he just got up. I smiled.

"I was coming by to make sure you are going to the Boat House around three." I said. He nodded.

"I remember." He groaned.

"Also, be nice to them. I heard they are going to Faye's lake house this weekend and we need to get invited." I explained. He raised his eyebrows. "What? I may have been listening to their conversations." I stated. That got a laugh out of him.

"I'll see you later." He said as he rolled his eyes and shut the door. I laughed and headed to school.

Faye was already standing at her locker when I got there and I walked slowly to her. I opened my locker and grabbed some books and then looked at her.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. She looked at me, confused. She grabbed a book and shut her locker.

"Hi." She returned. We stood there with an awkward silence in the air.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, trying to make conversation. She scoffed.

"Why do you suddenly care?" she asked in a harsh voice. I sighed and looked down.

"Because maybe I actually missed my best friend when I left?" I said, trying to make it believable. It wasn't hard because I actually did miss her when I left. I didn't keep in touch with anyone because I didn't want them finding me. She looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, well then you shouldn't have left." She simply said. I nodded.

"I know. I was scared. Everything that happened and was starting to happen scared me, I'll admit it." I said. She was about to answer when Melissa and Diana came up.

"Hey," they both said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey," I said how they were looking at Faye. "I will…let you guys talk." I said as I turned to walk to my class. I felt like what I said had Faye changing her mind about me. Now I just had to convince Diana, Melissa, and Adam.

At lunch I decided to stay at school to see if I could talk to the others again. I sat down at a table by myself and looked around. I didn't see them in the lunch room yet, so I started eating. I looked up when I heard the chair next to me move. Faye sat beside me and threw her bag on the table. She started eating and then met my gaze. I looked at her questionably.

"What?" she asked. I just laughed.

"Nothing at all." I said. A few minutes passed as we talked about things that have been going on these past three years, when Diana, Melissa, and Adam came and sat down at the table. I looked at them and they just smiled. I smiled back. I was back in. Now just to get Jake in.

"So, you guys know Jake's in town, right?" I asked. They all froze and stared at me.

"How do you know Jake's brother? The only time he stayed in town longer than a couple hours was for Nick's funeral…" Faye trailed off.

"I met him while I was traveling around. We started hanging out and he told me about Nick and Chance Harbor." I said. They all looked shocked. "I am supposed to meet him at the Boat House…if you want to come…" I said. No one said anything for a few seconds until Faye smiled.

"Sure." She said. I smiled back. The bell rang and we all went back to class and I texted Jake saying 'mission accomplished' as I sat down. I've done my job, now it's all up to Jake and Luke.

* * *

**I know these Chapters are short, but I've been kinda busy so I write what I can in the time I have free! This weekend I am hoping to write a longer chapter! Thanks for the reviews :D**


	4. Surprises

Faye and I went straight to the Boat House after school. The others said they would meet us there later. When I parked my car I saw Jakes truck parked at the other end. I got out and walked with Faye into the building. Jake was sitting in a booth by the window. He looked up when we walked through the door and I smiled at him. I sat down beside him and Faye slid on the seat across from us.

"Faye.'' Jake said dryly. Faye smirked.

"Jake. What brings you back in town? Miss me that much?" she smiled devious.

"Awh, don't tell me you have been waiting for me to come back." he said with a small smile. Faye laughed.

"In your dreams." She rolled her eyes. I just sat there quietly when I saw Adam and Diana walk in. They looked at us and Adam's eyes turned dark. He looked…jealous? Diana hesitated, but came and sat down beside Faye.

"Hey, what I miss?" she asked in her usual perky voice. Jake answered before anyone else could.

"Oh, Faye just admitting she missed me." he said teasingly. Faye just rolled her eyes again. Adam came over, still looking mad.

"Can I get you guys anything?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads, but Faye.

"I want some hot tea, and make sure it's hot this time Adam." She said. He walked away and Faye started questioning Jake about where he had been and why he was back. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about I can't get too close to them. I can't chicken out on this job. Faye pulled me from my thoughts but slapping my arm.

"Cassie?" she said. I looked at her questionably.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I called your name a couple times before I hit you. So, it's your fault." She said. I smiled. The rest of the evening went by fast. We didn't push about the subject of where they practice magic at. Today was just to get them on their way to trusting us. Diana and Faye left to go set up for the dance at school in a couple days and Adam left, but didn't say where. We decided to follow him and see if there was a place they met up. We followed him onto a dirt path and saw him park. Jake kept his truck hidden by trees. We saw Adam start walking into this path into the woods. We got out and followed behind. After a few minutes we reached the end and saw an old, two story, white house with vines and trees grown up all around it. Adam walked inside and we walked around to look through a window. Inside there was old furniture, candles lit everywhere, and spices to create spells. Adam and Melissa were reading old books; their books of shadows. Jake and I had already found ours before we left.

"Looks like we found their practice spot." Jake murmured. I nodded my head. We turned and decided to walk back to the truck before Faye or Diana drove up and found it. Once we got back to the truck, Jake smiled.

"What?" I asked laughing a little. He looked at me.

"We make a pretty good team." He said. I smiled.

"Maybe just a little." I laughed.

I got home and noticed something was off. I knew my mom wasn't home because of work, but something didn't feel right when I walked through the door. I looked around and started walking to the kitchen. Someone grabbed my arm and slung me back to the ground. I spun around quickly and kicked the person's legs out from under them. I got up and saw Simone, another witch hunter.

"Gosh, Simone! Give me a heart attack." I said annoyed. She jumped up. "What are you even doing here?" I asked her.

"You aren't doing your job, Cassie! Not you or Jake! You look more like best friends than coming close to killing them!" she explained.

"I've done my job! My job was to get them to trust me and they are starting too. You shouldn't even be here telling me I'm not doing my job." I said.

"I can just explain to Isaac that you are going to end up protecting them! You were all friends before you left. You aren't going to be able to do this, Cassie, and you know it." She hissed.

"Just because Isaac gave me this job instead of you, doesn't mean you can go try to accuse me of something I haven't even done." I hissed back. "Get out, Simone." I said. She shook her head.

"I warned you before. Don't come calling me to help you when your 'friends' find out who you are and turn their backs on you and when the witch hunters start going after you." she warned. She walked out of the house and I sighed. I wasn't going to let Simone get to me.

I woke up around two in the morning to the smell of smoke. I got up out of bed and looked out the window. There was a fire in Jake's yard. He was standing beside it, examining it. I saw it wasn't just a fire, it was a mark. Someone had marked him for attack. He felt someone looking at him and turned to look at me. I looked at him questionably then turned, slid some shoes on, grabbed a jacket, and headed to his house. I got there and he had put the fire out and was standing looked at the shape again.

"Who would mark you?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Simone visited me tonight." He stated. I looked confused.

"Why would she mark your house?" I asked.

"Because Simone and I, we don't get along very good. She has wanted me dead since I first started working with the witch hunters." He explained. I looked up.

"You don't think she is working for Eban, do you?" I asked. I wasn't scared of many things, but of Evan, I was. He is the head of all the witch hunter groups. Jake looked at me.

"Let's hope not." He said simply. I nodded. Maybe this job was going to be harder than we thought…

* * *

**This one is a little bit longer. xD good? bad? **


	5. Falling is Scary

The rest of the night I had been on edge about Eban and the threat Simone gave me. She only marked Jake's house, which made me wonder why she threatened me, but marked Jake. I got out of bed, obviously not getting any sleep tonight, and walked over to the old, white fireplace against the wall. I opened the little compartment where I kept my book of shadows and started reading. I've already read every word in the book, but I always re-read the spells. Tried them out once in a while. Movement caught my eye and I looked across to the window of Jake's room and saw Jake sitting at his desk. He was looking at his witch hunter weapons. Like he was choosing one to use later. He felt my gaze and looked up to meet my eyes. He smiled a small smile at me and I smiled back. I could tell he was worried about Eban too, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The next morning I was a dead person walking. I hadn't slept but for about two hours. My mom had already left, so I decided to go to the Boat House to get a coffee. I was going to need it… I got to the Boat House and saw that Faye and Melissa were already here. I walked in and told Adam. I stood at the bar, waiting for my coffee, when Jake suddenly appeared beside me.

"Hey, neighbor." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Yeah, hey." I answered. Adam came up and gave me my coffee and thhn turned to Jake.

"What do you want, Jake? Why are you back in town?" He asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Conant. Yesterday wasn't your best day. No comments or anything. Guess you're still feeling off?" Jake teased. I elbowed him into the stomach and it only made him laugh. Adam was started to glare and I decided it was too awkward.

"Well, you two guys can continue your stare down…I've got to get to school." I said turning to walk to the door. I was almost at my car when I heard someone running towards me.

"Cassie!" I heard Jake say. I turned to see him stop in front of me. I looked at him questionably. "We need to meet up with Luke…tonight. He is the one that is supposed to get them in the Boat Shed Halloween night." Jake said. I nodded.

"Okay. Might want to talk to Isaac too…about Eban…Simone." I said. He nodded. I opened my door when he stopped me again.

"Cassie?" he asked softly. That was rare for Jake so I looked at him again. "Uh, it's nothing. I'll see you later." He said as he turned to go back into the Boat House. I watched him walk away. That was strange…

School went by more smoothly today. I had lunch with Faye, Diana, Melissa, and Adam like I usually do now. I didn't say much though. I didn't want to get to close. I'm already getting to comfortable around Jake. I shouldn't be doing that either. I parked my car in front of the house after school and saw that Jake was home. I walked to his door and walked right on in. As soon as I did, I realized that's what I meant by 'getting to comfortable' with Jake. I walked up to his room and walked in. I saw he was looking at the weapons again. I walked up beside him.

"Why do you keep looking at these?" I asked. Picking up one of the blades and examining it. He had the knife and was looking very closely at the symbols.

"Because I stole Simone's blade last night and her blade has different symbols than ours." He stated. I looked up at him.

"So? We aren't the only group of witch hunters. She could be working for someone else." I said. He sighed.

"I know that. But the council has their own detail on their weapons. I was examining them because you usually can't see it unless you look really hard." He explained. I nodded. He brought the knife closer to his face and then grabbed the blade I was holding. He looked at me. "Council symbol." He stated. I grabbed the knife and tried to see what he was looking at. I studied it and then saw it. The tiny carvings of the letters 'whc.' I looked at Jake.

"This is bad, Jake! She's working for Eban! He can kill us! He wouldn't even hesitate. If he sent Simone that means that he is thinking about killing us and watching our every mov—" I went on until Jake interrupted.

"Cassie, calm down! We're fine! We haven't done anything for them to kill us." he said. I was still shaking my head.

"They think we are getting to close to them, Jake. If they think that, they are going to want us dead so we don't save them." I said. Jake sighed and knew I was right.

"They still don't have a reason to kill us, Cassie. We aren't too close them." He said. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Breathe." He said while laughing. I let out a laugh. He stared at me and I stared back. Before I knew what was happening, he pressed his lips softly against mine. I was too shocked to do anything at first, but I started kissing him back. He moved his hands from my shoulders to my waste and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers were started to tangle in his hair, when I realized I couldn't do this. I pulled away and looked at the floor.

"I should go." I said looking up at him again. He nodded, a sad look in his eyes. I nodded once and walked out the door. When I was back at my own house I shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. I kissed Jake. That was really wrong. I shouldn't have. Why does it have to be so wrong, but seem right? Everything felt right when he kissed me. I couldn't be falling for Jake Armstrong…could I?

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter! I have amazing readers because every time I get stuck on this story, I read the reviews and i get some inspiration back, so I thank you all for reviewing! Like I said in the other story I have been busy with school work and I haven't been writing as much as I would like. Anyway, hope you like it! xD**


	6. Love Changes You

The next couple of days were hard. I was trying to avoid Jake at all times except when we had to meet and tell what we have learned about the others. Jake started hanging with Faye, which was the easiest for him. Faye is still in love with him from four years ago. I felt anger boil inside of me every time she would touch his arm and try to flirt, but I ignored the feeling. I talked to Diana and Adam most of the time. Learning everything they have been studying and how strong they were.

I was sitting at the bar in the Boat House, talking to Adam as he cleaned glasses when Jake and Faye walked in. Faye saw Melissa and told us she would be back, and Ethan called Adam to the back. I studied the coffee in front of me as Jake sat down next to me.

"Cassie." He said. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Jake." I returned. After I said it, I realized we always greet like this.

"Care to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asked, staring me down. I wasn't going to turn away and back down. I was very competitive. If he wants play this game, I will too.

"Who says I am?" I asked innocently. He raised his eyebrows.

"Hanging around Conant all the time will make the hunters assume, don't you think." He said. I let out a dry laugh.

"I think that you're just jealous." I said harshly. He didn't say anything. He just stared as Faye and Adam came back. They saw how we were looking at each other and cleared their throats.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked strongly. I looked away from Jake to Adam.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I have to go." I said as I stood up and walked out the door.

I had skipped school that day and lounged on the couch. My mom knew because I asked her. She agreed and called into work and said she couldn't make it. She wanted to spend a day with me. We hadn't had a day like this since I was around fourteen maybe. We were watching our old favorites and pigging out on junk food when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to reveal Adam.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked. He held up books and papers and handed them to me.

"Your school work you missed today." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I placed them on the table beside the door and turned back to Adam.

"So, can I come in?" he asked. I looked back into the living room to my mom, who was still staring at the movie, and then back to Adam.

"Uh, I'm sorry. But my mom and I are sorta having a movie day." I said smiling. He smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I know she is glad your back." he said. I nodded and watched him walk away. I shut the door and started heading to the couch when there was another knock. I turned around and opened it again.

"Forget something—" I stopped when I saw it was Jake. He raised his eyebrows, looking at my appearance.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. I forced myself not to smile. It was cute when he was jealous.

"Uh, a movie day." I simply stated. He nodded. I saw he thought I meant with Adam and I sighed. "My mom…wanted to have a movie day. We used to when I was little…" I trailed off. He nodded again and let out a small smile.

"Well, I will let you get back to that." he said. He started to turn around.

"Hey." I called him back. "Was there something you needed?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out. Haven't seen you much this week…" he admitted, almost like he was embarrassed. I smiled a small smile. No matter how much I tried to stay away from him and let him walk away, I couldn't. As he was walking down the walkway I couldn't stop myself from stopping him.

"You can stay." I called out. "If you want…" I added awkwardly. He looked hesitant.

"It's you and your mom's thing. I don't want to intrude on that." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not intruding if I am inviting you." I said. That got a smile from him. "Come on." He gestured into the house. He slowly walked past me into the house. I shut the door and walked toward the couch. "Hey, mom. We have an extra person for dinner tonight." I said. I was about to sit on the couch, when I saw Jake was still standing in the same spot. "You can come sit. We don't bite." I teased. He walked over to the couch. I sat beside my mom and he sat beside me. My mom said hi to him and they started talking during TV commercials. It was getting late when my mom decided to make dinner. It was weird having a movie day with my mom and a guy, but once Jake got comfortable, he fit right in. You would think he had been here a hundred times before. Jake and I were still sitting on the couch, watching some action movie he chose, while my mom was in the kitchen.

"Thank you…for this." He suddenly said. I looked at him questionably. "I used to do these days with my parents and Nick…before everything. I can't remember much about the ones with my parents, but Nick would make me watch movies with him when he was little." He said. He looked down at his hands and then back to me. "I didn't realize how much I missed it, until today." He said. I just stared at him. He looked back up at me and before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and lightly kissed him. He was shocked at first and didn't react until a few seconds later. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Then we will definitely do movie day again." I decided as I got up off the couch and pulled him up, heading for the kitchen.

The rest of the night was surprisingly fun. During dinner my mom and Jake talked and made jokes. It scared me at how perfect Jake fit into my life. He doesn't even have to try, he is just…him.

Jake left after dinner, saying that he had fun. I went upstairs and took a shower to get ready for bed. Once I was in my pajamas I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jake in his room. He was just wearing sweat pants, no shirt. He caught me looking at smiled. I smiled and rolled my eyes, waving goodnight to him. He laughed as I walked over to my bed. Yep…I could definitely fall for Jake. The scary thing? I already was…

* * *

**So, I know this is kinda like different than my other chapters. It is sweet instead of mysterious and I wanted one chapter to be like a sweet moment between them. Also, today has been slower than yesterday. I was gone all day yesterday and as soon as I got home, I crashed. I wanted to work on all three yesterday, but yeah. Anyway, I got chapter 6 of Unexpected Life done! Yay! lol Okay. Good? Bad? Let me know! (:**


	7. Feeling Alone

The next day was the day of the fundraiser. I wasn't a big fan on these, but I promised my mom I would make an appearance. I was walking towards my car to head to school when I saw Jake walking towards his truck. I turned and walked towards him.

"Hi." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey." He returned.

'Isn't Isaac in town today?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah. He sent me a message saying he would tell me when he wants us to meet him." he said. I nodded. I looked at the time and saw I was almost late.

"I'm going to be late. I will talk to you later." I said as I turned to my car. I got to school and almost ran to my locker when I ran into someone.

"Woah there!" he exclaimed. I looked up to see Adam smiling at me.

"Sorry." I said. I walked to my locker and started grabbing books. He followed.

"So, how was movie day yesterday?" he asked. I looked back at him as I shut my locker.

"Good." I said with a small smile. He nodded and smiled. He was smiling and staring at me and it started to freak me out. "I better get to class." I said as I started down the hall.

After school I went to the Boat House, knowing they were all going there anyway. I walked in and saw that Jake wasn't here and felt disappointment hit me. I walked over to were the girls were sitting and joined them.

"Cassie! Guess who Diana is asking to the fundraiser tonight?" Faye said laughing. Melissa wore a facial expression of excitement at this. I looked at Diana.

"Who?" I asked, smiling. Faye was still laughing when Diana answered.

"Grant." She said simply. I looked at Faye questionably.

"Some rich-prep boy who visited yesterday. He came down on his own yacht." She said. I smiled.

"He's sweet, Faye." Melissa said. Faye just kept laughing.

"Who are you asking, Faye?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I'm not going." She said. "Those aren't my scenes." She stated. "Melissa, what about you?" Faye asked. Melissa looked at Diana and me.

"I don't think I am going either." She said. She looked at me. "What about you?" she asked me.

"Adam probably." Faye butted in. I glared at her but turned back to Melissa.

"I think I am just going to go with my mom. No date for me." I said. They all nodded and we continued to talk about other things until we had to leave. I headed back home to get ready, but stopped at Jake's first. I walked right in and up the stairs to his room. I knocked in his door before I entered and saw him going through some bags. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey. What brings you here?" he asked. I smiled back and walked up to him. I changed the subject.

"What are you searching so hard for?" I said, looking around at all the clothes and bags strung around the room. He was searching around the bag in his hand when he finally found it. His book of shadows.

"I knew I had taken it with me, I just forgot where I put it." He said. I nodded. He placed the book on his bedside table and looked at me.

"So," I started. "You know the fundraiser tonight?" I asked. He nodded. "I was wondering I you wanted to go with me." I said. He looked down and sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cassie." He almost whispered. I stood there, silent for a moment, just looking at him.

"Why?" I asked. "There's something between us." I stated. He sighed again.

"That's just it, Cassie! I know we do. But I don't think we should! We are now getting to close too them and too close to each other." He said harshly. I blinked back the tears.

"So you just want to stay away from each other then? Is that it? You can ignore this? Us? Because I know I cant. I've tried, Jake! I tried yesterday, but I just couldn't let you walk away. I willing to actually try this." I said. He stared at the floor.

"I'm not." He whispered after a few seconds. I let some tears fall as I nodded. I turned around and walked out of the door, slamming it as I closed it. Jake grabbed the bag beside him and started beating it on his bed and on the floor and finally threw it, letting out his frustration.

I showered and dressed, wearing a strapless red dress. I walked to the mirror in my room and started putting my jewelry on. I felt eyes on my back and knew it was Jake. I ignored it and continued getting ready. Once I was ready I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, not once looking at the window.

I got downstairs and saw my mom was ready and standing in the kitchen, wrapping up some desserts she made for the fundraiser. I walked towards her and she smiled at me.

"Well don't you look beautiful, honey." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I was helping her wrap stuff up, when there was a knock on the door. I told my mom I would get it and went to the door. I opened it and saw Jake, standing there with a tux on and a red rose in his hand. He smiled at me and I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to apologize." He said. I looked towards the flower bed.

"For stealing those from our flower garden?" I asked. He smiled.

"Okay, two things." He stated. "I can't ignore it either. I care for you, I really do. I was just worried about you being hurt. If the witch hunters do come after us..." he trailed off. I nodded.

"I know. But I took the risk of being killed when I agreed to being a witch hunter." I said, laughing lightly. He nodded and laughed. I looked at him for a moment, asking myself if I should take the chance.

"So, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the fundraiser tonight?" he asked, smiling a small smile. I tried not to smile, but failed. I nodded and he let out a breath, relieved.

We were standing on the side, watching others dance. He smiled and me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor. I smiled and followed. He grabbed my waist with one hand and held my hand with the other. I placed my hand on his shoulder. We listened to the music, swaying back and forth.

"You know." I started. "It's hard to imagine…what our lives would be like now…if we would've stayed around…instead of leaving as soon as the chance came." I said. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"I think we would've been like this…without us being witch hunters." He said quietly. I smiled.

"But I meant, would we still feel this way about each other, if we would've actually known each other. Back then I believed in that written in the stars thing with Adam. I left because I wanted to choose my own destiny. And when I am next to him in a room…that you're in…I don't feel it…" I said, almost whispering. He smiled. His phone started vibrating and I pulled away. He reached for it and read the message.

"It's from Isaac." He said. "He wants me to meet him outside." He said. I nodded. "I'll be back." he said as he turned to walk out the door. I stood there, waiting for him to come back, when I noticed Adam following him out the door. I started following Adam, wanting to make sure he didn't see anything. By the time I found them, I was too late. Adam was watching Jake and Isaac talk. He was listening too. I decided if Jake blew his cover, that I shouldn't. I slowly backed back into the building and went straight back to the spot Jake left me in. Jake came walking back in. He came up to me, acting like he was pulling me back in for a dance, but whispered in my ear.

"We have to go." He whispered. I nodded and let him lead me out the room. We passed Adam and I looked at him. He was glaring at Jake and I just continued to follow. We got in Jakes truck and my phone rang. It was a message from Adam, telling me Jake was a witch hunter. I looked at Jake.

"We have a problem." I stated. He looked at me. "Adam knows." I said. "He knows you're a witch hunter. He followed you out to talk to Isaac and heard the conversation." I said. He nodded.

"So he doesn't know you're one, right?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, he just texted me and warned me about you." I stated. He nodded.

"Isaac is meeting us at my house. We will tell him and come up with a plan. They will know I am one, but they won't know you're one." He said. I nodded. I knew this plan was going to separate me and Jake, but I didn't say anything. We got to his house and Isaac was waiting by the door. We went inside and Jake told him the story. We thought of a plan that would, more than likely, work out as planned, but for this plan I had to be tied up. Isaac took me back to the boat, tied my arms, and sat me in the room below deck. Jake had to wait for Adam to come looking for me and lead them to the Boat Dock. I heard Isaac say 'their here' to one of the hunters and I hoped for the best. I laid down and acted like I was unconscious. The door opened and a hand started to stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Adam. He sat me up.

"Its okay. We are going to get you out of here." He said urgently. I just nodded and watched as he untied the ropes. We were walking out of the room when a hunter caught hold of Adam. Isaac. I was actually surprised at this.

"Don't be stupid, Cassie." Isaac warned as I tried to help.

"You really want to try me." I spit back. He looked at me and then Jake suddenly jumped beside me and pushed Isaac off.

"Go. Get her out of here." He yelled to Adam. I was looking at Jake the whole time Adam started pulling me. Isaac yelled for hunters to catch us and they started chasing us.

"Picture the dock on fire!" he yelled to me and Faye. We set the dock on fire and stopped at the ramp. I saw Isaac and Jake talking. Jake moved to stand at the end of the boat, looking at me. I stared back. He nodded once. We stared at each other as he disappeared into the distance. Now it was just me and Luke on this job…

I got home and the first thing I did was throw off my heels and jacket and start pacing around my room. The plan worked and they didn't suspect a thing, but Jake was off the job for now. He wasn't coming back to Chance Harbor for a while. My phone started ringing and I walked to the table. Jake. I quickly answered it.

"Jake." I said. I heard him sigh through the phone.

"They believe it?" he asked. I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. They think I was just as clueless as everyone else." I said.

"Good." He said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I am not leaving you alone up there." He said. I sighed.

"Jake, we're the bad guys, remember?" I asked laughing.

"I'm serious, Cassie. There are some people in Chance Harbor that want witches gone. Be careful until I can get back." he said.

"Okay, I will." I promised.

"See you soon." He said.

"Yeah…see you soon, Jake." I said before the line went dead. I placed my phone back on the table and looked out my window into his room. Empty. I was so used to seeing him before I went to bed. I kept reminding myself, he was coming back for me. He wasn't going to leave me…

* * *

**I know this was like the scene in the show, but this was my favorite scene between them and it isn't exactly like it, I did put me in there. The little sweet moments and all. I must be some kind of helpless romantic! lol! jk but yeah, I did change it up and tried to keep this interesting and like woah whats gonna happen next! haha But I hope you guys like it! Let me know whatcha think! (:**


	8. Choices to Make

It's been almost a week and Jake hasn't been back, or called. Every time I would look at my phone to see if there were any missed calls or messages, I would assume the worst happened. Like Jake got hurt or the witch hunters were torturing him. I just shook those thoughts off and kept going on. There was a dance tonight. Melissa, Diana, and I decided to go together instead of ask dates. Faye was going, but she was supposedly bringing a guy named Lee? None of us knew him except Melissa, because she was with Faye when they met. Diana and Melissa had chosen simple dresses. I just chose red skinny jeans, a white decorative shirt, with my leather jacket.

I was at school, heading to class, thinking about Jake, when I bumped into Conant. I mean Adam. I had been calling him Conant, just like Jake. I mumbled sorry just as my phone started ringing. I gave him an apologetic look and then reached for my phone. The caller I.D. read Jake. Adam saw the name and suddenly, his eyes got dark. I went to hit the accept button, when Adam scoffed.

"Seriously? He's a witch hunter!" he hissed under his breath.

"He was protecting me!" I hissed right back. he winced at my harshness as I accepted the call.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard a sigh, that sounded like a sigh of relief, come from the other end of the phone.

"Cassie." He breathed out.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked urgently, hoping he was okay.

"They know. They know that we are part of that circle. That you bound it three years ago!" he hissed. I was confused.

"Jake, the circle broke when Nick died…" I whispered. Adam heard the mention of the circle and raised his eyebrows.

"It didn't break the circle, Cassie. Nicks place was replaced with mine. The circle is still intact." He said. I was quiet for a moment, talking it all in.

"But haven't they been using their powers?" I asked, walking away from Conant, so he couldn't hear.

"I thought about it, and they haven't. Not that we have seen." Jake said. I let out a breath.

"So, what do they want to do?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"They think that since we are bound to them, we are definitely going to want to save them." he said. I said nothing. "Cassie…" he whispered. "Don't tell me you're starting to want to save them…" I looked down and let out a breath again.

"I…I don't know, Jake. They're not bad. They are people born with this, they didn't ask for it. They are trying to make good out of a bad situation." I explained.

"Cassie, you know they will kill you along with the rest of them! I can't go along with it. I cant. I'm doing this for my brother. Magic killed my brother and my parents." He said. I closed my eyes, fighting the tears.

"Then I guess you're going to have to choose to help me or loose me." I said as I hung up the phone. The tears were escaping and I ran for the nearest restroom. I was running in and almost hit Faye.

"Woah!" she said as I went past. She walked back towards me and saw me crying. She lost the smirk on her face and it looked like it was replaced with real concern. "Cassie," she said. I looked at her and started wiping my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying my best to smile. She walked a little closer.

"It's Jake…" she started. "Isn't it?" she asked. I looked back towards the mirror as the tears fell again. She sighed and pulled me into an awkward hug. Faye never hugged people. I was wondering if she had lost her mind. I hugged her back and stopped the tears. She pulled away.

"He is going to choose you." she stated. I looked at her, wondering how she knew I gave him an option to choose. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He has had no emotion shown on his face as long as I have known him. But when he looks at you…there's a fire…or light in his face." She explained. I laughed.

"Since when do you try to cheer me up? I thought you didn't like me." I stated. She just rolled her eyes.

"You're not such a bad friend, Blake." She said as she turned to walk out the door. She turned back. "Tell anyone about this conversation, and there will be some trouble." She said, bursting through the door as she left. I shook my head and laughed.

It was the night of the dance and Melissa, Diana, and I were at Diana's house, getting dressed. We were talking and laughing and I was just trying to think of anything but Jake. We headed for the school, excited for the night.

We got there and saw all the lights and decorations everywhere. Melissa and Diana squealed in delight and looked at me for me to join in. I just smiled and followed them to the door. Once in the gym, I started looking around at all the couples dancing and seeing the joy on their faces. I saw Faye and a guy, I assumed was Lee, over by the corner. Faye caught my glance and gestured me over to them. I walked over there and smiled at them.

"Cassie, this is Lee." She introduced us. I nodded to him and he nodded back. Faye studied my facial expression and I knew what she was studying me for. I looked at her and gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes and pulled Lee to the dance floor. I was standing there, actually bored, when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Adam asked. I nodded and he pulled me towards the hall. It was dark in the hall and I could only see a little ways in front of me.

"What did you want to talk ab—" I was cut off when he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and slapped him. He held his jaw, looking like he was holding back his anger. I heard something hit against the wall and I turned around, looking for anyone who was looking or heard. I turned back to Adam and glared.

"What the heck was that!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone. I told you I didn't feel that way." I hissed. I turned to go back to the dance when he grabbed my arm in a tight grip. "Let go of me." I said in a dark, harsh tone. He didn't listen and I flipped his arm and pushed him to the floor. I walked back to the dance and saw Luke standing on the sidelines. I walked over to him, making sure the witch hunters didn't have a plan to kill me yet.

"Ah, look who it is." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Nice to see you, too." I said. I stood there, talking to him about being back and being ready to leave town again. I saw Lee and Faye arguing on the other side and saw Faye's anger making the fire on the mantle grow bigger. I knew my face had an expression of confusion. I thought the circle didn't have their own magic? The fire got big enough that it caught some of the decorations on fire and everyone started running. The adults were all yelling for us to go outside and stay there. I was the only one left in the gym when Dawn, Faye's mother, came yelling for me to follow her. I did. I got outside and saw that Faye, Diana, Adam, and Lee were safe, but didn't see Melissa. I looked at the circle and then ran back inside.

"Cassie!" they screamed. I ran through the smoke and searched for Melissa. I found her passed out for inhaling smoke on the floor in the bathroom. I had already breathed in too much smoke ad could feel myself getting weak. I fell to the floor, feeling myself slip away. The last thing I saw was black boots stop in front of me.

I woke up on the ground with a leather jacket over me. I looked beside me and saw Melissa had her jacket over her and was still passed out. I looked at the jacket over me and noticed it looked like Jake's. I looked around, searching for him. I got Diana to take Melissa home and tell her parents what happened and I went to Jake's house. I got there and almost ran to the door. The door was unlocked and I knew he was back. I burst through the door and almost ran up the stairs. I walked into his room and saw him standing by his window. He turned and looked at me.

"You came back?" I asked. "I thought you couldn't help me." I said. He looked at the floor and then back to me.

"I thought about it…" he trailed off. We were silent for a moment, until he finally looked into my eyes. "I realized that I would rather fight with you, then against you." he whispered. All the fire in me for him started again. "I can't lose you, Cassie." He breathed out. I nodded and looked to the wall then back.

"I can't lose you either." I whispered. At that I ran to him and almost jumped on him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. His arms circled my waste and he kissed me forcedly. My hands slid from his neck to his hair, tangling my fingers into his hair. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled back to look at me. He stroked my face with his hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned my forehead against his. He was mine and I was his. No one was going to take him away from me. Not without a fight.

* * *

**Yay! He chose her! But will that choice be the final one? Will someone change his/her mind? :O! lol Kidding. But you seriously never know. I don't even know. I just sit down and think about the next chapter. I have no idea how this is going to go. Well, yes I have an idea, but I change my mind on plots a lot. Anyway, I don't know how much longer this story will go on. I believe there is a few more I have planned in my head. But again, I change my mind a lot. Glad to see people actually like it. Apparently this is everyones favorite! So, let me know whatcha think! (:**


	9. Secrets Out

I woke up the next morning with my head on his chest. I could feel him breathing slowly and looked up at him. He was still sound asleep. I took in his sleeping face. He looked peaceful. I snuggled back into his chest, not wanting to get up yet. I heard a noise downstairs and perked my head up. I woke Jake by doing so. He groaned and moved his arm over his head.

"Morning." He said groggily. I was listening for any more noise downstairs. Jake noticed me and nudged my side. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Just thought I heard something." I said. He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Awh, isn't this a sweet site." A voice from the door said. We jumped up and looked to see Isaac, leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest. I pushed off of Jake and swung my legs off the bed. Jake sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"What are you doing here, Isaac." Jake said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I was coming to talk to you last night, but you and Cassie looks so comfy. Fall asleep from talking? That's cute. Acting like little teenagers that have lived here their whole lives. Falling for the boy next door, huh, Cassie?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it you want?" he asked. Isaac looked at me. "No." Jake said suddenly.

"She is the only way to make sure you finish this. If her life is in danger, you will finish the job." he stated. Jake was shaking his head and I suddenly felt a little fear. Jake jumped from the bed and grabbed Isaac by the throat.

"Touch her and I will end you." he hissed. I ran to him and pulled him off Isaac.

"Jake, calm down." I said, succeeding in pulling him back. Isaac smirked.

"Yes, Jake, calm down." He teased again. With another look between me and Jake he landed his eyes on me. "Be careful, Blake. You never know what is around the corner." He said as he walked out of the door. I didn't even move until I heard the front door downstairs slam. I turned to look at Jake. He looked really mad. I reached out and touched his arm.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered. He yanked his arm from my touch.

"No, it's not okay, Cassie! They want to hurt you to get me to finish the job! Who knows what they will do." he said harshly. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"I knew the risks of doing this when I accepted the job, Jake." I said. He looked down. I sighed and turned my head to the window. I realized I had to set up for the Halloween party tonight. "I have to go. Got to set up for the party tonight. Guess you and Luke will be ready?" I asked. He nodded and I started for the door. I felt guilty for leaving like this so I turned around and walked up to Jake. I kissed him softly. I pulled away and he sighed. I smiled and walked out the door.

Shopping with Faye was horrible. She wanted everything for the party. I told her only a few decorations and she has bought something for almost every room of the house. She was trying costumes you weren't even supposed to. She knew how to have fun in a smile town like this. That was the one thing I admired her for. Well admired is a strong word. Liked her because she knew how to have fun in a small town like this? Guess that's better. You could never be bored with Faye in the same building. But I needed to figure out why she can use solo magic. I don't even think she knew she was doing it.

"Cassie! Can we get this?" She asked, holding up a skeleton and making a pouting face. I laughed.

"Faye, we have a lot of decorations already!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"The more, the better!" she said as she put the skeleton on the checkout counter. I rolled my eyes and went to go pay for it. After getting all the things for the party, we texted Diana and Melissa to come help set up for the party. We got to my house and started hanging the skeletons and zombies all around the house. We finished and it looked pretty good to me. It was almost time for everyone to start coming, so I put all my mom's valuable things in the closets so nothing would get broken. We set out all the cups and snacks just as everyone started coming in. The doorbell went off every few seconds and we finally just opened the door. Jake cam in a few minutes later and smiled at me. Of course he wasn't in a costume. He was in a black hoodie, black jeans, and a black shirt. Diana had found me a cute little bumble bee outfit, so I wore that to please her. Faye had found her little red riding hood outfit while we were shopping today. I saw Luke come in from the corner and he stared at me for a few minutes. Jake saw and started getting all protective, scared of what the witch hunters had planned.

"I will be back. I am going to see if I can find your mom's liquor stash." Faye said smiling. I laughed as she walked off. Adam came walking in after she left and glared at Jake. We were all talking and it had been a while since Faye had come back. I knew the possibilities that the witch hunters had got her were very high. I knew I shouldn't have, but I went to go find her. I went down the hall and surprisingly nobody was in this part of the house.

"Faye?" I called out. I kept walking, calling Faye's name when I heard foot steps behind me. A hand came in front of my face and pressed a rag to my nose. I turned just in time to see someone in a black hoodie before I passed out from it.

I woke up tied to a chair. I looked beside me and saw Faye tied up. She was looking panicked. She locked eyes with me and I saw she was crying. I turned to the other side and saw Melissa. I heard Diana and Adam talking behind me, but I didn't hear Jake. Luke came walking in, smiling at me. I glared at him.

"You knew." I hissed. He smiled wider.

"Isaac told me the plan last night. He went to tell Jake, but you were with him. He decided that telling Jake would do nothing. He is in love with you and wouldn't do anything to help." He explained, putting the final touches in the witch bottles.

"Where is he?" I asked panicked. He turned his head to look at me.

"He's around." He stated simply. He brought one of the witch bottles over to stand over Faye's head. I looked at her and she closed her eyes, crying harder. I knew what to do. I let out a breath and broke the bottle. He looked at me and shook his head. "Bad move, Blake." He said. He called for Isaac to come in and explained to him I was breaking the bottles and saving them. Isaac came to stand over my head.

"Bring him in." Isaac called. Two guys brought in a unconscious Jake. he was tied up and had tape over his mouth. The guys had a knife in their hands. I looked at Isaac with terror in my eyes.

"Behave, or Jake will suffer." He threatened. I looked back at Jake and tears came to my eyes. I looked at the ground and didn't say a word. They grabbed another bottle and walked over to Diana. I sat there as they kept saying my name, hoping I would do something. I saw Jake's eyes twitched and stared at him. He opened his eyes and met mine and I breathed a sigh of relief. He took in his surroundings and saw what they were doing. He suddenly turned around on the floor, tripping the two hunters making them fall of the floor and standing up quick. Isaac had left out the back door before it all and Luke was standing there in shock. Jake knocked the bottle out of his hand and hit his head, knocking him out. He ran to me and untied me. We both untied the others, quickly, trying to get the out. We got outside the building and I told them to run.

"Just get away from here. Go!" I said. They looked at me.

"What about you!" Faye said.

"I'm fine." I said. They looked confused.

"They are witch hunters! You're a witch! How are you fine?" Diana asked. Melissa looked scared.

"Unless you're…" she trailed off and I looked at Jake.

"Just go home. Stay safe." I said as Jake and I turned, running to one of the boats. We jumped in and starting grabbing all the weapons we could, until we heard the door shut. We turned around to see Isaac looking angry.

"You two should have done what you were told." He said harshly. Jake grabbed my hand, squeezing it for support. The two hunters Jake knocked out came walking in. They tied me up and started pulling me out the boat. My hand was ripped from Jake's and I suddenly felt fear. I looked at him and he was being held back by the other hunter. Isaac pushed me through the woods. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I didn't ask. We stopped in a clearing and I saw some others heading towards us. Then I noticed two of the people. Simone…and Eben. I started trying to pull away from Isaac, but I couldn't. Eben came face to face with me.

"I've been told you have been turning against us." he said. I just stared at him. "Simone was right. We should not have sent you to this job." he said. I just continued not to say anything. "You know what the consequences are, Blake." He said. He shook his head. "It's too bad. You were one of my favorite hunters." He said, smiling evilly.

"Only because of the black magic helping you." I hissed. He sighed.

"Take her away." He said to two big guys behind me. They reached to grab my when someone yelled.

"Stop!" I heard Jake's voice scream. I turned to see him running towards us.

"What are you doing!" I hissed. He ignored me and looked at Eben.

"Take me. It was my idea to save them. I talked her into it." He said. I shook my head.

"Jake—" I was cut off by him.

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. But don't take Cassie. Take me. I am willing to take her spot." He said. I was shaking my head and crying at this point. Eben thought for a moment before nodding.

"Guys." Eben said simply. Two guys came up. One unlocked my chains and the other stabbed Jake in the stomach.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get to him but being held back. Jake fell to the ground, holding his stomach, now covered in blood. Eben gestured for his guys to leave. He looked back at us.

"That was your warning, Blake. Armstrong." He sad to us. I was released and I ran to Jake's side, crying. He shut his eyes and I called the circle, asking them to meet me; telling them exactly where I was and to hurry. I sat on the ground and placed his head in my lap, stroking his hair and crying. I wasn't going to lose Jake. If I lost him, the witch hunters would pay.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 9 is done! I thought a lot about how I was going to go with this and I think it turned out pretty well. If I do say so myself. I am really happy with how many people like this story, so thank you all who read and review! Uhm, yeah. Let me know whatcha think! (:**


	10. The Right One For Me

I had been at the hospital for 24 hours now. Jake had woken up once, panicking, after they stitched him up. The nurse gave him some fluids that made him fall asleep. I hadn't left his side for more than five minutes. I was curled up in the hospital chair next to the bed when I heard someone enter the room. I looked up to see Faye. I sat up straight in the chair and attempted to wipe away any make up that had been running down my face. Faye sat down by the door and we just sat in silence. Faye was the only one who hadn't been here to try and push my out the door. She knew I needed to be here. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing heard.

"You okay?" she finally asked. I looked at Jake's pale face and then to Faye.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. She nodded and looked at Jake.

"When did the doctor say he should wake up?" she asked. I smiled a small smile.

"Anytime now." I answered. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to get something from the cafeteria. Want anything?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Not right now." I said. She turned and walked out the door. I looked back to Jake and sighed, wishing he would just wake up. I leaned back into my chair into a comfortable position, well as comfortable a hospital chair can be, and closed my eyes. I wasn't planning on going to sleep, but my eyes fluttered close and everything went black.

I felt someone watching me. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable like it has been. Ever since the thing with the witch hunters, if I feel someone staring at me I feel panicked. I opened my eyes and met Jake's blue ones. It took me a minute to realize he was awake. I jumped straight out of my seat and over to the side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ow, Cassie." He groaned. I pulled back, mumbling sorry over and over, but he grabbed my hand to pull me back towards the bed. "Good to see you too." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Maybe an hour." He said.

"You should've woke me!" I said. He laughed.

"It was the first time I got to see you sleep all week." He said, winking. I laughed. "You seemed tired. I wasn't going to wake you." he finished. I nodded.

The rest of the day, I stayed right in the same spot, talking to Jake. I had actually missed his stubborn, confident, arrogant voice. The nurse came in to get him cleaned up and brought him some food. The doctor said he would be able to go home tomorrow morning.

"Cassie, go home." he said. It was getting late and he wanted me to go home and actually sleep.

"No. I'm staying here. It's just one more night." I said. he groaned as I went to sit on the chair. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. He slowly slipped over to one side of the bed and pulled me towards him. I sat on the bed and slowly, making sure not to hurt him, laid down and placed my head on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. I fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat.

The next morning, after getting Jake up and into his own clothes, we were ready to go home. I was at the desk in front of his room, signing the papers, when arms went around my waist. I looked up to see Jake lay his head on my shoulder.

"Jake, you're supposed to be in the wheel chair." I said. The doctor didn't want him walking around to fast until the stitches were completely settled. I felt him shrug as he continued to snuggle into my neck. I finished the papers and turned around in Jake's arms. He pulled his head up to look at me. I smiled and lightly kissed his lips. He smiled against my lips and I laughed. I lead him back to the wheelchair and he frowned.

I finally got him to the car, helped him in, and started for his house. We got there and he insisted on walking. I didn't object. He hadn't walked in two days. I grabbed the bags out of the car and headed for the door. I got him upstairs and into his bed with no problems. I was planning on going home and letting my mom known everything was fine and then have dinner with her, so I knew he would be bored. I had everything he would need on his bed. TV remote, charged laptop, phone, and some water on the side table. I went over to my house and my mom was in the kitchen, fixing dinner.

"Hey." I said when I reached the counter. I sat down on the stool and she smiled at me.

"Hey. Hope you're hungry." She said. I laughed and nodded. "So, I guess Jake's home if you're here." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. If it's okay, I was going to take some over to him once we are done." I said looking at the food. She nodded.

"Of course." She said. We sat at the table and ate. I talked about my friends, Jake, and school. She talked about work and her day. I missed these times with her. After dinner and helping mom with the dishes, I put some food on a plate.

"I'm going over to Jake's." I told her. I walked out the door and saw that Faye and Diana had driven up and parked in front of Jake's. I got to his door and met them there.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We were going to check on Jake. Make sure he is okay." Diana said. I raised my eyebrows, but nodded. I walked in and threw my keys on the side table. I got confused glances from Diana and Faye, wondering why I was so comfortable here. I walked up the stairs and entered his room. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Hey." I said as I went to go sit beside him. I handed him the plate. "I knew you would want something besides hospital food." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and looked towards the door, seeing Diana and Faye enter. They looked around his room.

"You aren't going to find any weapons or traps for you in here." I stated sarcastically. Diana scoffed and Faye let out a tiny smile.

"So, Jake, how are you feeling?" Faye asked. He nodded.

"I'm good thanks." He said. Diana took a step forward.

"I don't know why we are here. You betrayed us." she said.

"I don't know why you're here either. Jake saved your life. I would be grateful if I were you." I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not innocent either, Cassie. You were one of them too! The night we found out Jake was, you just kept on lying. Saying you didn't know he was and that you were there for us. You were working for them all along." She said. Jake could tell my anger was coming and he grabbed my hand.

"You know, I suddenly don't feel like having visitors." He said in a dark tone. Diana looked scared but Faye nodded.

"Good night, Jake." Faye said as she ushered Diana out the door. I sighed and closed my eyes. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I turned to make it so I was leaning on him with my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I suddenly felt better. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I love you." I whispered. He looked at me with shock in his eyes, but it quickly faded.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. I smiled and kissed him. His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. My hands went into his hair. I shifted closer to him and he pulled away, hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I pulled back to look at him. He shook his head and looked at him.

"Stupid scar." He hissed. I laughed and lightly kissed his lips once more, before laying down with him. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking. I wasn't sure when the witch hunters were going to come or what they were going to do, but I was sure of one thing. I loved him.

* * *

**So, yeah. Too much school work. It's distracting me from my stories! Lol But I did manage to make another chapter in Unexpected Life. Yay! Haha anywayy, let me know what you think. **


	11. Friendship or Power?

It's been a week since Jake has been out of the hospital. Everything has been normal and its starting to make me paranoid. Every corner I turned and every creek on the floor I hear, I jump and turned, ready to strike. I hated feeling like this. I stopped staying at Jake's. My mom started working at the hospital on afternoon shifts, so she is home at night. I told her everything that's happened and she agreed to let me stay until midnight every night. It's better than nothing. I was rushing and packing all my books in my bag so I could go see him before school when my mom walked through the door.

"Hey." She said as she leaned against my door frame. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Hi." I replied. I threw my bag over my shoulder and turned to face her.

"How's Jake?" she asked. I nodded.

"He's doing good. He's getting his stiches out this afternoon." I said. She nodded.

"I'm glad." She said. I pointed to the door, signaling I needed to go. She nodded and moved away from the door as I passed. I walked out the door and saw Jake standing by his truck. I smiled and walked to him.

"Look who is finally out by himself." I joked. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah. Doctor called and told me I could go earlier to get my stiches out." he explained. I smiled and kissed his cheek and pulled away as my phone started ringing. I sighed and fetched the phone out of my pocket. Diana. "You gotta go." He stated. I nodded.

"Diana wants me to meet her and Faye so we can talk about the circle changes." I explained. I gave him and smile as I walked to my car and drove away.

I got to school and immediately spotted Diana pulling a unhappy Faye in my direction.

"Diana! Faye! How lovely it is to see you so early." I exclaimed sarcastically. Faye laughed, but Diana silenced us with a glare. She grabbed my arm and led me around the corner of the school.

"Gosh, will you just tell us what is going on." Faye exclaimed. She let us go and turned to face us.

"We have a problem with Adam and Melissa." She said. I raised my eyebrows. "Melissa is hooked on that drug that your stupid boyfriend gave her!" Diana said looking at Faye.

"First off, Lee is not my boyfriend. And second, he didn't give it to her; Callum did." She said.

"What's the other problem?" I said, wanting to know both.

"Adam has found some sorta glass skull. And now he has his own magic." She said. Faye looked confused, but I knew exactly what skull they were talking about.

"A glass skull?" Faye asked. Diana nodded and they both looked at me. "Cassie? You know something?" she asked. I looked up.

"I might. Give me till the end of the day. I I'll find the way to fix it." I said as I turned and walked back to my car. I grabbed my bag and got my phone out of it. I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" his voice came through.

"Jake." I sighed. "Remember that skull that John tried to kill the hunters with a couple years ago?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"John found me and tried to get me to activate it. I almost did until Simone stopped me. Well, now Adam has found where I buried it at. He now has the dark power that was stored in it." I explained.

"If Blackwell got you to start the spell, that was enough to activate it… which means if he doesn't stop, he could turn completely evil. The power would control him." he said. "How do we un-activate it?" he asked.

"That's what I was calling to talk about. If we found John…we could get the answer." I said.

"Blackwell isn't going to hand that over without anything in return. He would want the skull for his own power." He said. I sighed.

"That's where my mom comes in." I said.

* * *

**I know. Its a really short chapter. But I had stopped writing with the school work and the testing at school. But I wanted to start it back up again because I know some of you really liked it and wanted me to keep until it was done, so. Yeah. Too short of a chapter, buttttt I think I am doing a good job at plot twist? Maybe... anywayyy! Let me know what you think. :D**


	12. Bound to You

"Are you sure your mom could get him to do that?" Jake asked.

"I'm hoping. He acts like he doesn't care, but I'm hoping deep down he still cares for us. Maybe deep, deep down but…" I said, making Jake let out a small laugh.

"Okay, so when are you going to tell her about the plan?" That was a good question. How was I going to suddenly tell her, 'Hey, I know you think I haven't practiced magic since I was like 15, but we have and now the circle is in trouble and I need you to contact dad.' Yeah…that would be a great conversation.

"I really don't know. I can't just come up and tell her that this whole time when I promised her I would stay away from magic, I have been using it and now we're in trouble." I said.

"How about I tell her with you? She can blame me for getting you to use magic, but we have to do something." He said. I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you take the blame by yourself." I said.

"Fine." He said. I could tell there was a smile on his face.

"We can tell her tonight at dinner. Be there at 6!" I said as I hung up. This was going to be an interesting night…

I started for the abandoned house, hoping to find something on my own that could find John. Either way my mom and John will have to speak, but I wouldn't have to ask her for a way to contact him. I walked in and heard talking. I walked around the corner to see Adam sitting at the table with the skull in front of him. He stopped talking and I stopped walking.

"Cassie! What a surprise to see you here!" he said in a voice that was different than his own. He turned his head to look at me with a smirk on his face. I gave the best small smile I could master.

"Hey," I said back. I started towards the book shelf, feeling his curious eyes on my back. Suddenly he was right behind me.

"Looking for something in particular?" he asked. I gasped and turned, surprised at him being that close. I backed away and looked back towards the book shelf.

"Not really." I said. "Just a spell that could contact someone. Know one?" I asked. He smirked.

"See that skull over there?" he asked. I gulped, but nodded. "Touch that, and you will have enough power to actually talk to the person in his head." He whispered. I looked at him. He was completely different and scary now.

"Well, I don't really need that." I said. He just smiled.

"Come on, Cassie! We could be the most powerful witches in the world!" he said. He started walking closer, like someone stalking their prey. I kept backing up until my back hit the book shelf. He let out a small laugh.

"Leave her alone, Conant." A voice said from the door. The voice I had grown to love and was relieved to hear. He sighed and backed away, looking at Jake.

"We were just having a nice chat, Jake." he said. Jake just stared.

"It's almost 6, Cassie. You weren't home and I saw your car at the road." He said. I nodded and walked towards Jake. He was still looking at Adam when he wrapped his arm around my waist and started for the door. We were walking towards our cars and he still had a tight grip on me.

"Jake, I'm fine." I said softly, looking up at him. His face was hard and his eyes were showing no emotion. We reached my car and he let go of my waist and opened my door, gesturing me to get in. I sighed and turned towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him to look at me. I smiled softly at him, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. I pulled away and smiled at him again. "We better not be late for dinner." He laughed and nodded as I got into my car. He shut my car door and headed for his own truck.

Jake and I had made it to the house at 6. My mom had the food on the table and was waiting for us as we walked in. We were making conversation during dinner, trying to lead up to the question.

"So, mom," I started. I looked at Jake. My mom caught the look at suddenly looked suspicious. "You would happen to know where John is, do you?" I asked, waiting for the reaction. She froze and stared at me.

"Why do you need to know that?" she asked. I sighed.

"You knew about the circle we had bounded before I left?" I asked. She nodded. "I know I promised you I wouldn't use magic anymore because I have John's black magic, but I have been because the circle is still bound…" I said.

"But Nick…" she started. Jake interrupted.

"Since he had a brother related by blood, the bond went to me." he said. Amelia looked surprised.

"This doesn't tell me why you need to know where John is." She stated.

"Conant got himself into some trouble." Jake spit out. I looked at him to tell him to calm down.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"That skull that John was trying to get me to activate…Yeah. He found that." I said. Her eyes widened. She looked down for a moment, before getting up and walking towards once of the cupboards. She started searching through until she pulled out a piece of paper. She handed me the piece of paper that had a number on it.

"That number is what he gave me. He wanted me to call once in a while and tell him how you were. While you were gone, he would ask if I knew where you were, but mostly to make sure I had someone to call if you were ever in trouble." She said. I looked down at the paper then back to my mom.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at her.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not my best work! :( Losing inspiration on this! I feel bad about that! I don't want to just leave it off, but I am seriously pulling this out of no where. I didn't even know where I was going to go until I started typing! This is like a random spur of the moment story! Anyway if you like it, leave a review. Maybe that will help me with inspiration! xx**


End file.
